1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display device having a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device displays images based on light emitted from pixels that include organic light emitting diodes. An organic light emitting diode includes an organic layer between an anode and cathode. Holes from the anode combine with electrons from the cathode in the organic layer to induce emission of light.
An organic light emitting display device may include a DC-DC converter. The DC-DC converter changes an input power voltage to one or more power voltages required for driving the pixels. For example, a DC-DC converter may supply a high power voltage and a low power voltage to the pixels through power source lines.
The amount of driving current flowing through a display panel may increase as the size of the display panel increases. Therefore, conduction loss may occur as a result of internal resistances of the DC-DC converter. Conduction loss decreases conversion efficiency of and increases heat generated by the DC-DC converter.